Love, Marriage, and Children?
by xnnyfanx
Summary: This is the sequel to "Can there be love in Marriage?" Gaara and Hinata are married and happy but how are they at raising children? Also daughter Miyu has been having nightmares, can Naruto help her?  Kinda two love stories in one  lemons soon!
1. Chapter 1

Me: I do not own Naruto in any shape or form.

Gaara: Your fans amuse me a great deal.

Me: Look here sir, I am NOT your whipping girl! I made you this way!

Gaara: So your whipping yourself? Therefore making fun of yourself?

Me:…I hate you…

Gaara: Now get to typing before I crush you.

Me: WHAAAA! *types away*

Gaara: xnnyfanx would like to send a special thanks to user name Rin, for helping her remember to finish this chapter. She also wants to extend her thanks to user name Zorobin Nejhin for making her feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

* * *

><p><strong>Love, Marriage, and Children? <strong>

Chapter 1

Hinata had been through a lot in the past seven months. She gained weight, her eating habits became strange, and she even had horrible mood swings. No one knew this better than Gaara, he didn't mind the weight gain or the eating habits, it was the mood swings he couldn't take. Gaara would spend his breaks with Hinata, he would rub her womb and back. On this day he had made a comment on how big she was getting, she smashed a glass over his head then proceeded to kick him while he was down. Gaara never saw it coming, but he didn't stop her either. He was scared of her now, he would watch her sleep at night, not because he wasn't tired but to make sure she didn't try to kill him. Kankuro had sadly got a taste of the storm, he also made a comment about her weight, she threw him off the balcony. Temari was the only smart one out of the three to understand how she was feeling. Hinata's body was changing and she didn't like it, the twins would move around all the time, kicking her ribs, she had to pee every five minutes. She was tired of being pregnant, these kids needed to get out ASAP. Today she was in Gaara's office looking at a baby book for names, while Gaara was hard at work.

"I don't know what names I like." she pouted

"Well angel we do have some time before the babies."

"But what if we don't have names by then!"

"Were having twins, look at the top twin names, see if you like any."

"I want their names to be special!"

"Angel they are already special. They are the first set of twin to be born in my family."

"What should their names be then?"

"Well for our son, I like Hako, and for our daughter, Aiko."

"I don't like them! Too common!"

"Ok, what about Ichiro and Rin?"

"No."

"Haruki and Miki."

"No."

" Kano and Shina"

" No."

"Soka and Mia."

"No."

"Thing 1 and Thing 2"

"Gaara-kun!"

"Ok, ok! Ummm, little Gaara and Hinata?"

"Your no help! I'm a awful mother! I can't find a name for my children, I'm as big as the house and I'm ugly!"

Hinata started crying, Gaara knew this was a mood swing at work and proceed with caution. He got up from his desk he walked over to Hinata and ran his fingers through her hair.

"Angel, we will find a name for our little ones, you are not fat, our children are growing, and you are beautiful in everyway."

He kissed the top of her head, Hinata stopped crying and looked up at him.

"Do you really mean that?"

"With all my heart and soul Angel." Gaara smiled.

"What about Miyu for our daughter." she smiled.

"Miyu, I like that, Miyu."

"What about our son?"

Gaara looked down at the baby book and saw a name he liked.

"Masayuki."

"Masayuki and Miyu, I love it!" she giggled.

" Good, now how about we get something to eat."

Gaara and Hinata walked out of the office and down to the kitchen, Kankuro was at the table eating a sandwich. Kankuro had a broken arm due to the balcony accident, every time he saw Hinata he would run the other way. Gaara could smell the fear rolling off his body and it tickled him.

"Hello Kankuro, doesn't Hinata look lovely today?"

"Oh yeah she does, no woman within 10,000 miles could match her beauty."

Kankuro was shaking in fear, he chose his words wisely, that and there was a knife on the table. He did want her grabbing it. Hinata blushed.

"Oh Kankuro! You know how to make a girl blushed."

Gaara gave a evil grin to his brother, Kankuro knew what game he was playing. Gaara used Hinata's mood swings to scared the shit out of Kankuro. The next move was the stupidest thing Kankuro could ever do.

"Oh fuck no motherfucker! I see this shit, it's a trap! She going to stabbed me or throw me off the balcony again! HAHAHA not again I'm too smart for that."

Hinata picked up the plate he was eating off of and smashed it over his head. Gaara tried to hold back his laugh but Hinata threw Kankuro's sandwich in his face. Temari walked in and Hinata started to cry.

"Temari-chan, I'm fat, ugly, and my husband and brother-in-law think I'm a tool. WHAAAAAAA!"

Hinata ran out of the kitchen, Temari looked at her bothers. Gaara has never been afraid of Temari but the way she looked at him, for the first time he could feel fear rise in his heart.

"Both of you should be ashamed of yourselves! She is carrying your children, the poor girls hormones are off and you two are making a game of it. Shame on you!"

She ran after Hinata, Gaara started to feel bad, he was using his wife. He needed to take care of her, not use her to beat Kankuro up.

"Is she gone?" Kankuro asked

Gaara kicked Kankuro in the ribs.

"Yeah their gone, pussy."

Gaara walked out to take a shower and get back to work.

* * *

><p>Hinata was in pain, her back hurt, her legs were sore. She was tired of the mood swings and of her violent out burst against other people. Then she started to rub her womb, she closed her eyes, and smiled. Now she knew what the pain was for, her babies, they were her prize. Gaara took good care of her, he rubbed her achy body, he held her when she would cry, he even ate some of the weird food she craved. He was truly amazing.<p>

"Angel?"

Hinata opened her eyes and saw Gaara standing there, he was holding two bowls.

"Gaara-kun" she smiled.

"I brought your favorite."

He handed her a bowl of ice cream with maple syrup and pickles on the side. Her face lit up with joy, and she notice he got a bowl for himself too. He sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry Angel about today, I shouldn't have used your mood swings as a tool."

"It's ok, besides you brought me food. I love you forever for it."

She smiled as she took a bite, he smiled at her. He took a bite of his own and laughed to himself, to think he would like this. Gaara wasn't someone who liked sweets but Hinata changed that for him. They laid down in bed after finishing the treat and drifted asleep.

* * *

><p>Hinata felt pain shooting through her body, it was a pain she had never felt before. She got up from bed and walked into the bathroom. The pain hit her again, she grabbed on to the sink, she moaned out in pain. She dropped down on the floor crying out again. Gaara jumped out of bed and broke the door down to see Hinata on the floor crying while holding her stomach.<p>

"Hinata what's wrong angel?"

He dropped down and held her.

"It's too early!" she cried.

"SOMEONE CALL THE MEDIC!" he screamed.

Everything happened so fast, Hinata was carried out and taken to the hospital. Kankuro and Temari followed, Gaara was sitting in the waiting room. They wouldn't let him see her, she was going into labor and they were trying to stop it. Gaara was a mess, he could hear her screams and he couldn't be there. Temari and Kankuro did their best to cheer him up but he still was afraid for her and his children.

"Gaara she going to be alright, she's a fighter." Temari rubbed his back.

"Little bro she is gonna be fine, hell tomorrow she'll be throwing me off the balcony while smashing dishes over my head." Kankuro laughed.

Gaara put his head in his hands.

"I just want to see her, why can't I see her?"

"Gaara.." Temari reached out.

"NOOO!" he screamed.

Gaara threw a chair against the wall.

"I WANT TO SEE MY WIFE NOW!"

The sand coiled around his body in a rage to which no one had seen in a long time. Temari started crying with Kankuro holding her.

"GAARA! Please stop!" she cried.

"We love her too little brother."

Kankuro walked over to Gaara slowly, he saw something he had never seen before, Gaara had tears running down his face. Gaara was crying.

"I just want to hold her, and tell her everything will be ok. I can hear her screaming and I can't help her! I feel so fucking worthless, I need to see her. I just want to she my angel."

Gaara dropped to the floor and sobbed like a child, Kankuro pulled his brother close, for the first time every in their lives. They were hugging, Temari ran over to her brothers and cried with Gaara. Kankuro got up, Gaara looked up at him.

"And your going to see her damn it!"

Kankuro chased down a doctor.

"Look here Doc, the Kazekage needs to see his wife, and if you a problem with that then you can deal with me."

"Yes sir!"

The doctor ran back into the rooms and came back out.

"Mr. Kazekage, Lady Hinata is in labor, we have to deliver the babies. The children will be small, and there will be some risk. They could die."

Gaara's heart stopped.

"Is there anything you can do? What about Hinata?"

"If we don't deliver, she will die."

Gaara grabbed his chest, his heart was in pain.

"You do everything you can to save my wife and children, now I want to see her."

"Yes sir follow me."

Gaara looked back at his brother.

"Thank you"

Gaara said to his brother before disappearing into the back, he herd her screams, he pushed past the doctor and ran towards her screams. Gaara came to the room, there was blood soaked towels around her, she was crying his name, he ran next to her.

"Gaara it hurts, please make it stop." she cried.

He held her face and pressed his forehead against hers.

"It's going to be ok angel, you can get through this."

"Lady Hinata we have to deliver now." the doctor said.

"But it's too early! It's too early! Gaara-kun please!"

"Angel, it's going to be ok. I was born early and look at me, I'm still here."

"But Gaara!"

"Hinata please this is the only way."

She cried as the doctors started to work. Gaara held her hand the whole way.

* * *

><p>Temari and Kankuro were still in the waiting room, it had been over four hours and they still hadn't herd anything. Temari would cry every once in a while but Kankuro would comfort her every time. A nurse finally came out, they both stood up and walked over.<p>

"Lady Hinata gave birth to a boy and girl, they are both 4lb and 8oz. She needs blood and an IV but other than that she will be fine. The children will need to stay in the hospital to gain weight before we can let them go, but they are healthy."

Temari started crying again.

"Thank you nurse, thank you." Kankuro whispered.

"Can we see them? The children?" Temari asked.

"They are still being cleaned up then they will be given to the parents, after that then yes."

"Can we see Hinata?" Kankuro asked.

"Let me inform them your coming back."

Five minutes pasted and then Gaara came busting into the room, he was smiling. He held his arms out and laughed with joy.

"I have two beautiful children and a amazing wife! I'm a father, and you guys are an Aunt and Uncle!"

He pulled them back to the room they moved Hinata to, she sat there holding two bundles in her arms. Gaara ran over and picked the pink blanket up and kiss her, and then kissed the boy in the blue blanket.

"I would like to introduced to you for the first time our son Masayuki and our daughter Miyu."

Temari ran over to the new little ones, and Kankuro walked over to Gaara, their family grew a little bit bigger.

* * *

><p>Hey guys, I know the chapter was a little short but there will be more to come! Thanks everyone for your awesome reviews and e-mails, your support means the world to me. Until then see you next chapter!<p>

P.S- I am not whipped!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: I do not own Naruto in any shape or form!

Gaara: But she does own Miyu and Masayuki, if you steal them, it is punishable by death!

Me: Death is a little much? Just ask me and give me credit where it's due!

Gaara: Your too soft!

Me: And your too mean!

Gaara: Just write my story.

Me: Yeah there are going to be some time skipping in this one.

Gaara: Just write the damn story!

Me: AHHHHHHHH!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Both the children and Hinata were able to leave the hospital in due time. For the first few weeks Hinata had been put on bed rest, so Gaara took care of everything. He got up at night to check on the children, he still worked, and took care of Hinata. Gaara very much enjoyed being a father, he never stopped talking about them. They were now six months old and their looks and personalities were coming out. Masayuki was the oldest by four minutes, he had red hair with black highlights and white eyes. Miyu was the youngest, she had black hair with red highlights and her father's green eyes. The both of them couldn't be apart from each other, Gaara showed great pride in their love for each other. Hinata was better and able to help with the children. Today Gaara had taken his day off, he and Hinata were in the children's room. Gaara had Miyu in his lap while Masayuki was on the floor crawling.

"I think he is trying to walk!" Hinata laughed.

"Miyu might knock him down before he could."

"No they would work together until they both could walk."

"Yes, and you my sweet girl will be a strong and beautiful warrior, just like your mother."

Gaara held Miyu up and smiled at her, she giggled back at him. Masayuki crawled over to Gaara and reached up for his sister, Gaara laughed.

"And you my boy will be Kazekage and protect the whole village, and your sister!"

Hinata smiled at her husband, it tickled her how soft hearted he was with the children and how bold and emotionless he was around council. Kankuro walked in the room all smiles at the sight of the children.

"There are my favorite twins!" Kankuro smiled

"They are the only twins in the family." Hinata giggled.

"That is why they are my favorite!"

"What brings you in today?" Gaara narrowed his eyes.

"Sadly it's on business, the council wants to meet for the up coming exams."

"Out of the question, they will meet tomorrow, today is my day off."

"Sorry Gaara, Kazekage never has an day off."

"Damn, forgive me Hinata. I will be back soon before the children go to bed."

"Gaara-kun you are fine." she smiled.

Gaara handed the children over to Hinata and kissed her on the forehead. Gaara walked out with Kankuro and headed towards the council hall, whatever the matter is, it better be important.

* * *

><p>Hinata had just put the children down for a nap and she went to the garden to have some tea. It was rare that she had alone time since the children came along, this was her way to relax for a while. She was excided for the upcoming exams, her friend's teams were going to test this year. She and Gaara were not going because the children were not ready for travel and she couldn't bare leaving them. But after the exams her friends and family were coming to Suna to see the children. Her father had been really happy over the fact she had twins and so had Neji. She sat down at her table with the baby monitor at her side and poured her cup, jasmine tea with a hint of peppermint, her favorite. It put her body at ease, she could meditate, she could relax. She then felt warm hands rub her shoulders, then a warm kiss hit her neck. Hinata turned to see Gaara's mass of red hair, she giggled.<p>

"How was the meeting?"

"Long, stupid, and boring. Are the little ones napping?"

"Yes, but they can't nap for long."

"Well then Angel, I think you owe me something." Gaara grinned.

Gaara pinned Hinata down to the floor and ran his hand up her legs while kissing and biting her neck. Hinata started ripping his robe off, rubbing her hands over his chest then up to his hair, giving it a tug. He moaned against her neck then opened her kimono top to grab her breast, his mouth moved from her neck to her chest. Her body needed him now, she didn't want foreplay. Hinata tackled Gaara over on his back and mounted him, she grinded her hips against his hard member. Gaara's hands reached for her hips to pick her up, just as he pulled his member out to penetrate her, the baby monitor when off. The children were awake.

"Cock blocked again." he sighed.

"Children will do that, we can continue this later, perhaps in your office?" she smiled.

"My, my, are you horny Angel?"

"I am! Now we have to go check on the children."

They got up and fixed their cloths and walked towards the babies room. They saw Kankuro walking towards the room as well.

"Yo, what's up?" he grinned.

"Trying to have some alone time, but alas we have children." Gaara replied.

They all walked in the room, Hinata picked Miyu up, and Kankuro got Masayuki.

"I love them so much but I would really like a break." Hinata sighed.

"Hey! I got an idea! How about you guys go away for a week and me and Temari can watch the kids!"

"Really! You would do that for us?" Hinata smiled.

"But what about my work load?" Gaara questioned.

"We can take care of it! No problem!"

"Oh Kankuro I could just kiss you!" Hinata giggled.

"Well one on the cheek wouldn't hurt." he blushed.

Gaara cracked his fist.

"Yes it will." he growled.

Hinata handed Miyu over to Gaara and skipped out of the room to get the arrangements together. Gaara grabbed Masayuki from Kankuro and smiled at them in his arms.

"Thanks Kankuro."

"No problem little bro."

* * *

><p>Temari was excited over taking care of the twins for the next week. Gaara and Hinata were going to the nearby vacation village, this time they were going to stay in a hotel room. One week for them to relax and spend some much needed alone time with each other. They had everything packed up and ready to go but Gaara and Hinata were still saying good-bye to the babies.<p>

"You both be good for Uncle Kankuro and Aunt Temari!" Hinata gushed.

"Don't fuss too much." Gaara input.

"And eat all your food."

"Don't fight with each other."

"Take your baths."

"Masayuki take care of Miyu."

"Don't stay up late!"

"Don't burn down the house."

"OMG come on their babies, they can't be that bad!" Kankuro laughed.

"We were telling you not to burn down the house Kankuro-kun." Hinata replied.

"It was that one time!"

"Once is enough for me."

Hinata kissed the babies again for the fifth time and Gaara tousled their hair, both children laughed. They finally left and Temari and Kankuro brought the kids inside.

"So what now?" Kankuro scratched his head.

"Well it's time for their snack then they have nap time."

"Aren't they a little young for snacks?"

"Define snack." Temari narrowed her eyes.

"Like chips, and soda, and cookies…..right?"

"They are babies, they can't eat that stuff, besides Hinata has been getting them to slowly eat vegetables and fruit."

"Right…I'll just play with the kids while you do that."

Temari had cut some strawberries up and mash a banana up for them both, they put the kids in their high chairs. Temari tried to feed Miyu the banana but she wouldn't open her mouth, and the same went for Kankuro and Masayuki.

"I though you said they eat this?" Kankuro asked.

"That's what the notes said."

"What notes?"

"The one Hinata and Gaara left for taking care of the twins."

"No shit?"

Masayuki threw his spoon at Kankuro's head, for a spit moment Temari though she saw Gaara in him.

"I think you don't need to say stuff like that in front of the kids."

"Just get the stupid notes." he growled.

Temari walked out of the kitchen and came back with what looked like a book.

"That is not a note! That's a novel Tem!" he shouted.

"Just shut-up."

_Hinata and Gaara's survival guide to the twins._

"A survival guide? You have got to be kidding me!" Kankuro laughed.

_If you are reading this then you are watching our beautiful children Masayuki and Miyu! They are both very sweet and wonderful kids but they can be a handful! We will help you every step of the way with tips and instructions. Kankuro if you are reading this than you are NOT allowed to cook in the kitchen, if the kids need food get the maid to help. If you don't follow that rule then I will crush you and throw you off the balcony while on fire._

"Even in the book you get owned!" she laughed.

"The scary part is that I don't know if Hinata or Gaara wrote that."

"We need to skip ahead to the feeding and napping rules."

"There is a table of contents in this book!"

"Lets see…..page 45."

Temari flipped thought the pages lighting fast. She started to read aloud.

_Feeding and Sleeping _

_The number one key to this rule is that if Miyu isn't happy then Masayuki isn't happy, he is very protective of his little sister. When Miyu doesn't eat he won't eat, to make her eat you have to play games with her. Like Gaara she is very suborned and hard headed, so beware, if you make her cry then Masayuki will attack you. _

"I got this!" Kankuro laughed.

He sat in front of Miyu with her bowl, he smiled real big.

"Who is Uncle Kankuro's favorite princess? Huh? Huh? You are! Yes you are!"

Miyu gave him a confused look, and started to cry. Masayuki threw his bowl at Kankuro knocking him out. Miyu laughed and Temari put a spoon full in her mouth, Miyu smiled and clapped her hands. Temari then gave Masayuki some going back to back with them, she kicked Kankuro in the side. He jumped up and tried to get the banana out of his hair.

"Tem that kid is just like Gaara! I can't escape his evil ways!" he cried.

"Oh hush! It's their nap time now see what the book says."

Kankuro picked the book up and started reading till he found the sleeping instructions.

_Like eating, sleeping is a bit hard, Masayuki doesn't like nap time. Gaara can usually look at him and tell him to sleep, but it only works for Gaara. Hinata can rub his back and sing to him but it only works for her that way. You have to read a story to him, but be warned, if you read to him he has to pick it out and you have to finish it! Even when he is sleeping, very important, Miyu likes to nap in his crib but when bedtime rolls around they sleep in their own crib._

"Ok sounds simple." Kankuro got up.

They cleaned the kids up and put them down in the crib, Kankuro grabbed three books for Masayuki to choose. He looked at them all and shook his head, he pointed over to the big book in the corner. Kankuro walked over and looked at the title, "How to control two different chakra's.".

"You have got to be kidding me!" he shouted.

Kankuro picked the book up and looked at his nephew.

"Look here kid, I'm gonna read one chapter every time I put you down for bed, we have a deal?"

Masayuki nodded his head in agreement to his uncle's proposal, Kankuro then started to read, the chapter was 40 pages long but got done. The kids were asleep, but they needed to be awake in the next 30 minutes. Kankuro fell down on the couch and sighed, this was a lot harder than he though it would be.

* * *

><p>Gaara and Hinata made it to their room, after a much need shower, they had lunch out on the balcony. They cuddled close, she still smelled like strawberries and honey, he smiled. Gaara started kissing Hinata's neck and reaching down in her kimono to fondle her breast.<p>

"Now where were we Angel?" he grinned.

He picked her up and threw her on the bed, cloths went flying off their bodies. Hinata pulled Gaara down on the bed and mounted him, she started kissing and biting his neck and chest. He moaned, Gaara rolled on top of her and pinned her down. The animal was coming out in the both of them, she freed herself from his grip and clawed down his back drawing blood.

"Oh we want it rough huh Angel?"

"As rough as possible please." she mocked.

He kissed her hard, tongues were tied, teeth were clashing, and lips were being bitten. He pulled her up on his lap and shoved his hard cock in her, she threw her head back and screamed. The more noises she made the harder he thrust, her hands found his hair and tugged. Gaara then threw her down and turned her over, one hand grabbed her hair and the other held her hip in place. He thrust his cock inside her again pumping harder and faster, he felt her climax on his dick. Both hands then found her breast and pulled her up, he kept thrusting inside of her, harder and faster. He bit her neck and shoulders, leaving marks all over. Hinata screamed his name while he screamed hers reaching his climax, both fell on the bed in pure bliss. Gaara looked at Hinata and noticed her lips were swollen, her neck had hicks and her shoulders had bite marks all over. Gaara's lips were the same, his back looked like a wolf had attacked him, and he had bite marks as well. Even with all the sex wounds she still looked amazing in everyway. Gaara pulled Hinata towards him and kissed her softly on the lips, her breathing was still hard but she smiled.

"That was amazing Gaara-kun."

"Over a year of sexual tension gone, it was amazing Angel."

"I'm sorry for not being able to give you sex when you needed it."

"Angel you don't need to be sorry, besides I did enjoy the under desk blow jobs."

"You make it sound so dirty!" she blushed.

"But they were very much needed, plus I enjoyed the look on your face every time I came." he grinned.

"Now your just teasing me Gaara-kun!" she giggled.

"Now are you ready for round two?"

"Oh Kazekage-sama I don't think I can!"

"I promise I'll be more gentle Lady Hinata." he mocked.

"Well I guess I could, but only if you pin me against the wall this time!"

"As you wish!" he grinned.

* * *

><p>Hello my amazing fans and followers! Sorry it took so long to update, had a bit of writer's block plus I had to update my comic book, lots of work! I'm still in need of comments and advice for Naruto! Every idea counts ^_^! Until then see you next chapter!<p>

xnnyfanx


	3. Chapter 3

Me: I do not own Naruto in any shape or form, but I do own Masayuki and Miyu!

Gaara: Thank you xnnyfanx

Me: Hold up, did you just thank me?

Gaara: I did

Me: Why?

Gaara: For my break with Hinata. *smacks Hinata on the butt.*

Hinata: Oh Gaara-kun! *she blushes*

Me: Glad I could help, it makes me happy I can add to the Hinata and Gaara fan world.

Gaara and Hinata: *Begin to make out and rip cloths off.*

Me: And the fans love…OH WHAT THE FUCK! AHHHH GET A ROOM!

Gaara: We are in a room, so get out.

Me: This is my office, in my house!

Gaara and Hinata: GET OUT! *Gaara sand whips me*

Me: AHHHHHH!

Yeah, I am crazy people, but at least you love me! I want to thank everyone for their e-mails and reviews. I just got done drawing a picture of the twins at the age of five and love it, their so cute. I'm going to load it up soon and leave a link for you baby birds. Please read my other stories and review, every comment counts!

* * *

><p>Kankuro couldn't take much more of this, how did they do it!. If he wasn't working in the office he was taking care of the twins, and they gave him hell! Anytime he made Miyu cry or angry, Masayuki would attack him. Over the course of the week Kankuro had a bowl thrown at his head, he was pushed down the stairs, had a book case fall on top of him, drown in a foot of water and had a kunai thrown at him. Sad thing was he was beginning to rethink his status as a ninja. He could fight any person, train the hardest and get wounded but he could NOT handle the twins! Masayuki was like a mini Gaara, he looked just like him! He even had the same evil grin. Miyu was like Hinata, she was sweet and cute but anytime you made her mad she would strike and her brother too! But nothing could get Kankuro down today, Gaara and Hinata were coming back today! He was dancing around the house, the twins looked at their Uncle and knew he had finally flip his cap.<p>

"Hahahahahahahaha your parents are coming home today!" he cheered.

Temari walked in to see her brother mocking the children and dancing around like an idiot.

"What in the name of sanity are you doing?" she asked.

"We don't have to watch them anymore, I am doing the happy dance! Dance with me Temari! Dance the dance of happiness!" he laughed.

Temari had picked the twins up, by God he has really lost his mind. She walked upstairs to their room to change them, she wanted the kids to look nice for Gaara and Hinata's return. She put Miyu in a lavender color sun dress, with white sandals and a little bow in her hair to match the dress. Masayuki was put in black pants with black sandals and a wine colored shirt. They were so cute, she smiled at them and they smiled back, she took them down stairs to see Kankuro still dancing.

"Kankuro you are such a goober."

"And you're a bossy bitch what's your point Tem…AHHH!"

A kunai came flying at him, he quickly dodged it, looking up he saw Masayuki looking at him hard. Masayuki took his fist and punched it in the other hand, Kankuro turned as white as a ghost.

"How can he do that?"

"Well he is Gaara's son." Temari laughed.

She looked at Masayuki.

"Nephew, you can't do that to your Uncle Kankuro! It's a no no, so no more throwing kunai, ok?" she smiled.

He nodded his head then rested on her shoulder, Kankuro's mouth was wide open.

"Why couldn't you do that at the beginning?" he shouted.

"Never though to, besides it was more fun to watch."

"That's messed up Tem!"

"Come on their going to be here any moment!"

Temari and Kankuro walked out towards the gates to wait for Gaara and Hinata. Kankuro could see them off in the distance and waved, he saw what looked like Hinata wave back. As they got closer, they could see Hinata and Gaara take off in a full sprint. The children started to get excited, they were jumping and moving around so much Temari almost dropped them. They both were in front of Temari in a blink of an eye, they grabbed the twins and started kissing and hugging them. Hinata had Miyu and Gaara had Masayuki.

"Mommy missed her babies soooo much!" she gushed.

Masayuki clung to Gaara's neck smiling and laughing, he hugged his son tight.

"I missed you too son!"

They switched babies and Miyu started kissing Gaara's cheeks while giggling, Masayuki hugged Hinata laughing at well.

"Dada, dada, dada!" Miyu giggled.

"Daddy missed you too princess."

The kids were screaming Mama and Dada to Hinata and Gaara. Kankuro ran over to Gaara and hugged him.

"Dude! I am so glad your back! I don't know how you do it!" he cried.

"Kankuro."

"Yeah?"

"Get off me."

"I'm going to get a beer and pick up a hot bar maid and get laid!"

Then a rock hit him in the head, knocking him out cold, Gaara looked over at Masayuki.

"Son, you know I taught you better than that." Gaara said.

Masayuki bowed his head low.

"You know it's kunai you should be using!"

"Gaara! Don't teach him that!" Temari exclaimed.

"Well he is my son." he smiled

He tousled Masayuki's hair making the boy giggle. They all walked back to the house, the maid had made tea for them all and got Kankuro an ice pack.

"So did the notes help any?" Hinata asked.

"They were a big help!" Temari laughed.

"Dude your kids are you, but smaller!" Kankuro cried.

"Won't look at them the same anymore huh?" he grinned.

"They are only six months old!" Kankuro shouted.

"Think about how deadly their going to be at five." Gaara smiled.

"I don't wanna."

"Don't tell me you fear them. It's like you said there just six months old." Gaara grinned.

"Your mean! Oh by the way Naruto sent you some scrolls while you were gone."

"I'll deal with that tomorrow…."

"I think he coming to Suna."

"What makes you say that?"

"He is entering the village now."

Gaara turned around to see his old friend Naruto entering the Gates of the village. He was the same as ever, his Hokage robe was orange with quarter sleeves and black flames on the bottom. His golden hair grew a bit since the last time Gaara saw him, he looked more his age now. Being the youngest Hokage in Konoha history had its perks, being 22 years old he has fan girls all over him. Gaara got up and walked out to greet his old friend, Hinata followed too with both children in hand. Naruto saw the family heading his way and smiled.

"Oi! My favorite family to come visit!" Naruto grinned.

"My favorite orange ninja! What brings you to Suna my friend?"

Gaara asked as Naruto shook his hand.

"Vacation, somewhere far away from paperwork and village elders." he laughed.

"Then you have come to the wrong place! Hinata and I have just returned from our little vacation."

"Oh! Sorry about that! I sent messages throughout the month warning you of my visit!"

"Sorry friend, must have gotten lost in the masses of papers, but you are still welcomed to stay!"

"Great!"

Naruto rushed over to Hinata and hugged her neck.

"Look at these kids! Getting bigger everyday!" Naruto smiled.

Miyu reached out for Naruto, he picked her up and started playing with her. Hinata had only seen Miyu smile like that when she was with Gaara. Hinata tilted her head at a though but then let it slip while they walked back to the house.

* * *

><p>Later that night after dinner, Hinata had put the children to bed and retired for the night as well. Gaara and Naruto were sitting on the roof drinking sake and talking.<p>

"So what have you been up to?" Gaara asked.

"Enn, you know, paperwork, nagging elders, stress, no life, the usual."

"What about dating? Any lucky girls?"

"Well….I don't date, I just fuck as much as possible."

"That was blunt…."

"But it's true, every girl that comes after me doesn't want me. They want that power of fucking a powerful man, shit is getting old."

"Let me guess the elders are trying to get you to marry?"

"Yep, but I don't want to marry just anyone. I want to marry my soul mate, the person I'm meant to be with ya know?"

"Yeah, have you found her yet?"

"No, but I will, until then I'm just gonna be the biggest whore in Konoha!" he laughed.

"Not the best title for a Hokage." Gaara laughed.

"I know but who knows, maybe you will lead me to her. Like I did for you with Hinata."

"Yeah, I owe you a lot."

"Just be happy, enough for the both of us."

"I will. How are you doing emotionally?"

"I'm broken."

"Do you still have the nightmares?"

"Every night it seems like. Their faces still haut my dreams but here lately…."

"What?"

"They don't end like nightmares anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"A few months ago I started dreaming of a woman. She would bring me down from the nightmares, I can never see her face but I can feel her. Her hands rubbing my head and whispers of sweet words, anytime I feel stressed out now I just think of her."

"Your soul mate huh?"

"Yeah, I know that she is real! I can just feel it, like she is right in front of me you know?"

"Maybe you'll dream about her tonight."

"I always do, she is my escape from everything. I will find her and when I do nothing will keep me from having her."

"I will kill anyone who tries!" Gaara laughed.

"Yeah, well I'm going to bed. Damn trip took a lot out of me! Good night friend."

"Good night."

Naruto left the roof, he knew Gaara used his sand to teleport in his room. Walking into his room Naruto kicked off his sandals and removed his shirt. He walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror, he saw a broken man. With scars not only from physic wounds but also emotional, he ran his fingers across one on his above his heart. It was where Sasuke had tried to rip his heart out, that was the day Sasuke left, their first real battle. Naruto closed his eyes, he could still see their faces and their blood. He washed his face and laid on the bed, he was ready for his soul mate.

* * *

><p>Gaara watched Naruto walk off the roof, he took one more look at the village then teleported to his room. Hinata was fast asleep, her hair fanned out across her pillow like it always did. He walked over and stroked her cheek with his fingers, she was so beautiful, so innocent, so perfect, and she was his. Gaara owes everything to Naruto for giving him Hinata, she was his everything, his angel. She was the mother to his children, something he though he could never have. Gaara undressed and laid next to Hinata then pulled her in closer, he understood what Naruto means by soul mate. Hinata was his, and he would kill anyone who dare try to take her.<p>

* * *

><p>Oh my! Its not just about Gaara and Hinata anymore! Sorry about the long update, school has now started and I've been trying to find a job too. Anyways I'm merging Naruto's love story in here as well! Have to feed you junkies somehow. I have been getting hate mail over why I killed team seven. It's because I hate emo kids (Sasuke) and Sakura was just annoying…Naruto is too but I can control him BAHAHAHAHAHA until next time, see you guys next chapter!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

_Me: I do not own Naruto in any shape or form! I DO own Miyu and Masayuki tho!_

_Gaara: Why is Naruto a main character in this story? Its suppose to be about my family._

_Me: *evil smile* All in good time pet, all in good time….._

_Gaara: Tell me now or I'll kill you! *chokes me*_

_Me: AHHHHH *turns blue* I CANT TELLL YOOUU!_

_Gaara: RRAAAWWWRR WHY?_

_Me: THE FANS!_

_Gaara: Damn it…*drops me* Get to writing, I tired of this long wait._

_Me: I know my fans too!_

_Hello my peeps, sorry so long! School has me stressing out! Anyways I want to inform you all that there will be lots of time skips from here on out! And some pretty awesome twist…I hope -_-'_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 4<em>

_5 years later…_

"_Hokage-san why are bells so important?" Masayuki asked._

"_Why can't you call me sensei or Naruto-san?" Naruto pouted._

"_Father says it is improper to address you like that." Miyu giggled._

_Masayuki and Miyu were on the Suna training grounds with Naruto, they were the youngest ninja group to surpass the Academy ever. Gaara would let them go on D-rank missions but nothing too dangerous, for Hinata's sake. Naruto had made it a point to come to Suna as much as possible, he felt at ease there. After the twins left the Academy Gaara decided to let Naruto be a mentor to them. He had his doubts but he couldn't have found a better ninja, made Hinata relax a little better. Naruto smiled and held the two bells up for them to see._

"_Its not the bells that are important my boy! It's how you get them!" he smiled._

_Masayuki had the same mind set as his father, he even looked just like him. He had his red shaggy hair with black highlights, the dark rings around his white eyes. He wore a red wine color shirt with black pants and black sandals, the kanji for love could be seen on the bottom of his shirt. Masayuki having his mother's eyes had the power of Byakugan, but he could also control his charka to puppets. Kankuro had taught him everything he needed to know about long range combat. Masayuki now could defeat some of the Sand ninja because he knew how to fight in both long and short range. He crossed his arms._

"_What is the purpose in all of this Hokage-sama?" he asked._

"_Team work!" Naruto replied._

"_But Hokage-san how does getting the bells from you count as team work?" Miyu asked._

"_I don't know you tell me!" Naruto laughed as he disappeared._

_Miyu was very much like Hinata, but not all the time. Miyu had a bad temper very much like Gaara, but she is her own person. She had long black hair like Hinata but with red highlights, she always kept it up in two ponytails. Her eyes were like Gaara's but she had Hinata's eyelashes and soft pale skin. Miyu didn't have the Byakugan, but she could control sand like Gaara. She also had a vast knowledge of medicine in the desert and other areas, she is learning how to be a medic ninja as well. She wore a sleeve-less lavender shirt with black pants and sandals, she too had the kanji for love at the bottom of her shirt. She pondered on what Naruto said._

"_Big brother, I think I know what he means!"_

"_Well lets hear it."_

* * *

><p><em>Naruto sat on top of the random building waiting for the twins to find him. It was always so hot in Suna but he didn't mind, he loved visiting here. Every time he left he believed a little piece of him would die inside, he was still looking for his soul mate. The last five years he knew that her skin was pale and soft and she had long hair. She had to be here, he had that feeling in his gut and in his heart. Naruto then sensed Miyu's chakra close by, about time they found him. Naruto lurked close to the source, looking around he couldn't see anything, till he looked down. Sand had coiled around his legs, pulling him in deeper. Masayuki walked up to Naruto and snatched the bells. <em>

"_Too easy." he smiled._

"_Who said you got them." Naruto laughed._

_Masayuki looked in his hands to see the bells disappear as well as Naruto. Miyu was perked on a tree branch looking down at her brother. He used a shadow clone, she knew he would, he always did. Miyu closed her eyes, she needed to use her sand to find him, her chakra flowed through till she hit a familiar chakra. It was Naruto's! She carefully moved towards her target, masking her chakra, he too was hiding on a tree branch looking down at her brother. Before she could move she felt something poke her cheek. It was Naruto! His shadow clone did the same to Masayuki. _

"_Poke! Your dead!" he smiled._

"_How did you do that!" she pouted._

"_Years of training and of getting my ass kicked." Naruto laughed._

_They both jumped down to the ground and Naruto gave them one last lesson before calling it a day. They were all walking back to the Kazekage house when they saw Hinata walking towards them. She still looked the same, well except for the baby bump, she was six months pregnant with a boy. Gaara wasn't kidding about having the big family. Masayuki and Miyu ran up to Hinata, Naruto smiled at his students. He hated that today was his last day here but his village need him too. He would head out after dinner, it was better that way for them. The children rambled on about their day while heading inside the house. _

* * *

><p><em>Gaara looked at the paperwork spread across his desktop, he sighed and got up from his desk. Rubbing his eyes, he was done for the day, then there was a knock on the door. Gaara peeked through his fingers, he put his hands down and sat back in his chair.<em>

"_Come in." he answered._

_Miyu peeked her little head in the door, she was his baby girl. Gaara smiled._

"_What's wrong sweetheart?" he asked._

_Miyu walked in, she was in her lavender cotton nightgown, her hair was down, she looked just like Hinata. _

"_Daddy I couldn't sleep." she said._

"_Are you having nightmares again?"_

"_Yes."_

_Gaara got up from his chair and scooped Miyu up, she hugged his neck. Gaara hated that she had nightmares, they were violent ones too, she would wake up screaming. She would cry about blood raining down on her skin and a monster ripping through her. I guess instead of him becoming insane the Gods chose to torture his daughter. He use to be a real monster, killed hundreds just for pleasure. He use to get excited at the sight and smell of his victims blood, but all has changed. Miyu is not a monster, why must they haut her dreams? He laid her down in her bed and kissed her forehead, brushing her hair to fan out on her pillow. She relaxed under his touch._

"_I wouldn't let any monster get you." he said._

"_I know."_

"_Is your knight still saving you?"_

"_Sometimes, I wish he would all the time daddy."_

"_Well when he isn't there, always know that I will be." he smiled._

"_Ok daddy." _

"_I love you." he said while kissing her forehead again._

"_I love you too daddy."_

"_Good night baby girl."_

"_Good night daddy."_

_Gaara then got up and walked out of Miyu's room carefully closing the door. Hinata was waiting by her door, Gaara smiled at his lovely wife and kissed her softy. _

"_Nightmares?" she asked._

"_Yes, they just seem to be getting worst."_

"_I worry about her."_

"_I know, where is Naruto? I haven't seen him all day."_

"_He left after dinner, village needed him back asap."_

"_No rest for the Hokage." he laughed._

"_No rest for the Kazekage, lets go to bed Gaara-kun."_

_Gaara and Hinata headed towards their room, got dressed and went to bed. Hinata was fast asleep but Gaara was still up, his mind still wondering about Miyu. He prayed for this to be a phase and nothing too serious. He closed his eyes and drifted away._

* * *

><p>"<em>No! Please! Leave me alone!" Miyu cried.<em>

_She was holding her head rocking back and forth crying. The monster was getting closer, she could hear his roars, and other screaming voices._

"_Death, Destruction, War, Blood, Monster." the voice said._

"_NO! I'm not a monster!" she cried._

"_It runs through your veins."_

"_What does?"_

"_Killing my child!"_

_The monster clawed at her, she moved away fast but then she felt something warm dripping down her shoulder. She looked over and touched it. Blood. She looked up and the blood started to rain down._

"_Please, stop, make it stop, please." she cried._

"_It will never stop, NEVER EVER EVER!" the monster laughed._

"_Please help me, help me…."_

_She fell to her knees as the monster came closer his claws dripping with blood. She could see his wicked smile, her body couldn't move. _

"_Help me, help me, help me, help me….."_

"_No one can hear your silly cries! No one will save you!"_

"_Help me, help me, help me, DADDY HELP MEEEE!"_

_Miyu screamed at the top of her lungs, she opened her eyes and saw everyone around her. Gaara was holding Hinata and Masayuki, Kankuro and Temari were by their side, doctors surrounded her. Her body hurt, she couldn't get enough air into her lungs, the doctors were pushed aside by Gaara. Miyu laid there looking at the ceiling, still hearing the monsters words._

"_Miyu! Sweetheart can you hear me?" Gaara fumbled._

"_Death, Destruction, War, Blood, Monster." she whispered._

"_What are you saying?" he asked._

"_Death, Destruction, War, Blood, Monster." she cried louder._

"_Miyu!"_

"_DEATH, DESTRUCTION, WAR, BLOOD, MONSTER!" she screamed._

_He grabbed her and held her little body tight, why is she suffering? He felt her little hands hold on to him, then she started to cry. _

"_Why daddy? Why me?" she cried._

_Gaara couldn't answer her, for the first time in his life he didn't know what to do. Hinata and Masayuki moved closer, Miyu then hugged her big brother who was also upset about her nightmares. He couldn't protect her from the monster that lurked in her dreams._

* * *

><p><em>Naruto had a uneasy feeling, like something was wrong. He felt pain in his chest, like someone was in trouble. He got up from his sleeping bag and started to write, he then got the hawk and wrapped the scroll to his leg. He let the hawk go, towards Suna, hopefully he would have a reply by morning if anything was wrong. One ANBU guard walked up to Naruto.<em>

"_Are you feeling well Hokage?"_

"_How many times have we been through this? You can call me Naruto!"_

"_That is improper addressing."_

"_Now you sound like the twins."_

"_Well they are my blood."_

"_Neji, please call me Naruto when it's just us, please old friend?"_

"_Of course Naruto."_

"_Can you please take the mask off too."_

"_No."_

"_But it feels weird talking to you with that on your face."_

"_Get over it."_

_Naruto laughed and then went back to bed, hopefully everything was okay back in the desert. Naruto let sleep come over his worried mind._

* * *

><p><em>That was a spooky nightmare…..this chapter was a little dark, but don't worry! There will be many happy ones head! Sorry about the long wait again! Anyways I need your help! Hinata and Gaara are excepting another baby boy and I need names! Send me your favorite and which ever one I like, I will use and give you credit on the next chapter! Until next time folks, see you in the next chapter!<em>

_- xnnyfanx_


	5. Chapter 5

Me: I do not own Naruto in any shape of form! (But I do own the twins)

Gaara: Finally, after months of waiting you better write a long chapter!

Me: I cant just decade my whole life to this fic!

Gaara: I think with help from your fans, I can make that possible.

Me: You wouldn't dare!

Gaara: I would….*sand coils around my limbs*

Me: Mother of God I'm a prisoner now….HELP MEEEEE!

Gaara: NOW TYPE YOU WRETCH!

All right! Now back to the story you have all been waiting for! After writing that one shot and getting all those messages, my fans have inspire me! Thanks again for reading my sappy love stories and sweet lemons! Remember I am a sucker for reviews!

* * *

><p>Miyu was sitting alone in a white room, after her nightmare her father had sent her to the hospital to be checked out. She knew the doctors though she was crazy, they want to send her to a therapist. She could hear her father yelling at the doctors and her mother was crying so bad they sent her to the maturity ward in fear that she would go into labor. Her brother wanted to see her, but they wouldn't, she felt so alone. Her nightmares were bad but this one was the worst…<p>

"_No! Please! Leave me alone!" Miyu cried._

_She was holding her head rocking back and forth crying. The monster was getting closer, she could hear his roars, and other screaming voices._

"_Death, Destruction, War, Blood, Monster." the voice said._

"_NO! I'm not a monster!" she cried._

"_It runs through your veins."_

"_What does?"_

"_Killing my child!"_

_The monster clawed at her, she moved away fast but then she felt something warm dripping down her shoulder. She looked over and touched it. Blood. She looked up and the blood started to rain down._

"_Please, stop, make it stop, please." she cried._

"_It will never stop, NEVER EVER EVER!" the monster laughed._

"_Please help me, help me…."_

_She fell to her knees as the monster came closer his claws dripping with blood. She could see his wicked smile, her body couldn't move. _

"_Help me, help me, help me, help me….."_

"_No one can hear your silly cries! No one will save you!"_

"_Help me, help me, help me, DADDY HELP MEEEE!"_

_Miyu screamed at the top of her lungs, she opened her eyes and saw everyone around her. Gaara was holding Hinata and Masayuki, Kankuro and Temari were by their side, doctors surrounded her. Her body hurt, she couldn't get enough air into her lungs, the doctors were pushed aside by Gaara. Miyu laid there looking at the ceiling, still hearing the monsters words._

"_Miyu! Sweetheart can you hear me?" Gaara fumbled._

"_Death, Destruction, War, Blood, Monster." she whispered._

"_What are you saying?" he asked._

"_Death, Destruction, War, Blood, Monster." she cried louder._

"_Miyu!"_

"_DEATH, DESTRUCTION, WAR, BLOOD, MONSTER!" she screamed._

_He grabbed her and held her little body tight, why is she suffering? He felt her little hands hold on to him, then she started to cry. _

"_Why daddy? Why me?" she cried_.

She wanted to cry again, why didn't her knight show up? Why was she haunted by these nightmares? Why did she have to become a monster? Her eyes filled up with tears, she wanted to go home. She didn't want to be here anymore, it had been almost two weeks. She herd the door opened to see a man, he had a white coat on, he must have been a doctor. He sat at a small table in the room, he had papers in his hands and was thumbing through them. There was a two way mirror behind him, Miyu knew that the other doctors were watching her…always watching.

"Miyu?" the doctor asked.

Miyu didn't answer, she just stared at him.

"Miyu, my name is Doctor Ryo, I'm here to help you"

"No one can help me." she whispered.

"Why do you say that?"

"The monster wont let you."

After she came to the hospital the monster started talking to her. He would say ugly things….awful things. A nurse came in one time to give her medicine and he screamed for Miyu to kill her and drink her blood. That's when she started to pull away.

"The monster? Who is the monster?" he asked.

"**Miyu, you should stab him with that pin he has. Think of all the blood! We can paint this room red! Wouldn't you like that? Pretty red walls just for you princess! Blood, blood, BLOOD! BAHAHAHA" **

"He is an awful creature, all he every wants is blood…"

"Miyu, I am going to be straight with you. I think your making him up."

Miyu got angry fast, she ran up to the table, jumping on top she was face to face with the doctor. Doctor Ryo's eyes got big, he had never seen any child run that fast or adult for that.

"He is REAL! He want war and violence, destruction and death. He is a MONSTER"

"**GOOODDDD NOW KILL HIM MIYU! RIP HIS THOART OUT AND DRINK HIS BLOOD! THROW HIS DEAD BODY THROUGH THE WINDOW! BURN THIS HOSPITAL DOWN! KILL EVERYONE!"**

Miyu grabbed her head and fell onto the floor crying, rocking back and forth. Doctor Ryo snapped out of his trans and grabbed Miyu by her arms and shook her.

"The monster isn't real! Snap out of it!" he yelled.

"MAKE IT STOP, MAKE IT STOP!" she screamed.

"HE ISNT REAL! YOUR MAKING HIM UP!" he yelled again.

"**JUST KILL THIS BASTARD, KILL HIM, KILL HIM NOW!"**

"WHY CANT YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Miyu cried.

When all of a sudden the door was kicked down and Miyu was dropped to the ground. The monster's voice had stopped, she looked to she Naruto-sensei standing over the doctor. He had punched Dr. Ryo across the room.

"OI! What the fuck is wrong with you? How dare you hurt my student! I should throw you through that mirror! Don't you ever FUCKING TOUCH HER AGAIN!" Naruto yelled.

Naruto-sensei chakra was glowing red, he began to seem more fox like. Miyu knew he had the nine tail beast in him, she knew what he could do. If she didn't stop him, he could kill the doctor. His hands were turning into claws and a tail was starting to form, she had never seen her sensei get this mad. She had to stop him before it was too late!

"SENSEI STOP PLEASE!" she cried.

Naruto whole body soften at the sound of her voice, he had gone too far. He could help it, see that prick shake her pissed him off. He turned around and ran over to her.

"Hey! Are you hurt? Are you ok?"

"Hai sensei, I am fine, the monster's voice stopped when you came in."

"Good! Maybe he is afraid of me!" he smiled.

Miyu started to feel safe again, and not alone. Who knew such a small smile and a familiar face could make her feel better. She wanted to go home, she wanted to learn how to control this monster inside of her. Maybe Naruto could be that person to teach her, he has a monster in him. He could understand how she feels, even her father could help, he had one before it was removed. Miyu felt hope in her heart, Naruto picked her up and carried her out the room. He took her somewhere she had not seen in a while…..outside. Naruto sat her down, and she almost wanted to cry, she was so happy.

"Sensei?"

"What's up kiddo?"

"Can you teach me how to control this monster?"

Naruto looked at Miyu with shock, he didn't know how to respond. Then he remembered himself as a child, how wanted to learn everything there was to fighting.

"Its not easy, and it could takes years to learn."

"I know, but I have you and Father to teach me."

Naruto got down on his knees to where he was at Miyu's eyelevel.

"Then as your sensei I would be honored to teach you."

Naruto bowed in a joking way and smiled. Miyu smiled back, her sensei was always the joking type. Naruto then picked her up and they started walking toward her home. When they walked in Temari was the first to notice, then out of nowhere her whole family came out. Her brother ran next to her and hugged her, Kankuro tousled her hair, Hinata still very pregnant was holding her not wanting to let go. Then she saw her father run in, Gaara couldn't believe his eyes. He ran over to Miyu and dropped to his knees, he grabbed her and held tight. Like he never wanted to let go. As the night went on Miyu told her father what she wanted to do, with Naruto to back her up Gaara agreed. Miyu went to her own bed to finally get sleep. She had a dream, but she was not afraid, she was brave and in control.

"_**Blood, blood, blood, I WANT BLOOD!"**_

_Miyu knew she was dreaming, she was somewhere dark and she could hear the monster. She didn't move, she stood tall with her chin up._

"_**GIVE ME BLOOD! I WANT THE TOWN TO BE FILLED WITH THE DEAD! I WANT HOUESES TO BURN AND CHILDREN TO CRY! I WANT….."**_

"_SHUT UPPPP!" Miyu screamed._

_The monster roared at her and she didn't move a muscle. _

"_I will give you nothing you horrible beast! This is my mind, my heart, my body! I will no long coward in a corner crying, I will fight back! I am Sabaku no Miyu, I am the daughter of the Kazekage and former heiress of the Hyuuga clan and I am the student of the greatest Hokage and ninja! Strong blood runs through my veins, that is my ninja way!"_

_Miyu held a fighting stance, the monster growled and disappeared. Then his voice was still there._

"_**How brave of you! Well guess what princess I'm not giving up that easy! I will take your body over and when I do, I will kill everyone you ever loved and then rip your soul apart!" **_

"_I look forward to that day, now leave me beast!"_

And like that the monster's voice stopped, for the first time in a long time she was able to sleep.

* * *

><p>Yay! Chapter 5! Hope you guys liked it! See you next chapter!<p>

_-_xnnyfanx


	6. Chapter 6

Me: I do not own Naruto in any shape of form! (But I do own the twins)

Gaara: *choke hold* WHERE IN THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!

Me: OHHH GOOODDD WHY?! *losing air*

Gaara: GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON WHY I SHOULDN'T KILL YOU!

Me: THE STORY!

Gaara: *drops me* GET YOUR LAZY ASS TO WORK!

Me: WHAAAAAA!

Hello my forever faithful fans! I am soooooo sorry about the wait, I could give you guys a million excuses for not updating. The truth is I just got sooooo lazy! After quitting my hell hole of a job and fighting to get back into school, I've just been so lazy. I will try my best to update more offend and not keep you waiting for so long! Thank you for still reading my bad grammar stories and not complain when I'm late on updating.

-xnnyfanx

* * *

><p>"You have to focus your mind and chakra, they must both be balanced."<p>

Naruto was looking out at Miyu trying to focus her chakra to the center of her body. Over the past few months she was improving greatly, not only in her meditation but also in her close range fighting. Naruto took great pride with his student's improvements, but she still had a long way to go. Miyu still has some nightmares, but she doesn't coward down to her monster anymore. Miyu took another deep breath as she moved her arms to push forward and then back. She continued this motion until a blue and red chakra ball began to form. Naruto smiled at her success.

"Now pull it back in, but center it in your body."

Miyu slowly pulled the chakra back in and felt it swirl around in her chest. Naruto clapped as Miyu smiled.

"Very good Miyu!"

"Thank you sensei." she bowed.

"Very good indeed." another voice said.

Miyu turned her head to see Gaara, he was smiling at her. She ran other to him and hugged him, Gaara patted her head.

"Did you see me daddy?! Did you see?!" she cried.

"I did, I couldn't be more proud princess." he smiled.

"It's amazing how her chakra is the same color as your's and Hinata's." Naruto smiled.

"Indeed it is, Hinata made snacks for you two."

"WOOT! BREAK TIME MIYU!" Naruto cheered.

Miyu giggled at Naruto's actions and followed her sensei with Gaara behind her. They made it back to the house where they saw Hinata and Masayuki. Hinata was holding a small little bundle in her arms and Masayuki was looking over his baby brother. Miyu ran up to her mother and kissed her on the cheek, then she kissed the baby on his forehead. After Miyu ate her snack she started to play with Masayuki, while the adults talked.

"How is she doing Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"She has been doing great, but she also has a long way to go."

"I saw her do fine today, what more does she have to learn?" Gaara asked.

"Well, it's hard to explain but she just needs more time. Until then I wouldn't send her on any missions, no matter how small."

"But that would kill her, she loves going on missions with her brother." Hinata sighed.

"I know, but I'm afraid she might react to blood the same way as Gaara once did. Until I am for sure it's best to not send her on missions."

"What can she do then?" Gaara questioned.

"Well she could help Tem at the Academy with the other students." Naruto suggested.

"No offence, but who would take her seriously? She is only six, there are kids that are older than her that still haven't graduated." Gaara replied.

Naruto pondered on his student's metal state, maybe she could control herself. He would have to test the waters on this one.

"Ok, let her just do missions where she is running errands or something. Nothing that involves combat in anyway." Naruto said.

"For how long?" Gaara asked.

"Until I can come back, I have to leave here soon, but I will return."

Gaara nodded at his friend then looked out at his children playing. Masayuki was training under Kankuro most the time and sometimes with Naruto. But he was coming to an age where he needed to train with his Byakugan, so Neji would come to the village when ever he could. Gaara never had to worry about him, Miyu was a different story. Gaara knew he could trust Naruto, he looked over at Hinata and smiled. She was more worried, but he could always claim her down. He looked at his newborn son and smiled, he took after Hinata this time. He had her hair and eyes, and soon enough he would be training. Time was flying by fast for him.

"How is little Mako doing anyways?!" Naruto smiled.

"He looks like his mother." Gaara smiled.

"He might have my features but he has your stern look and the dark rings around his eyes" Hinata giggled.

They all laughed and fond over the baby, it was getting dark and Naruto headed out. The family all stood by the gate and watched him walk away. Miyu had a uneasy feeling in her chest, Gaara looked down at her and noticed.

"What's wrong Miyu?"

"Daddy, Is Naruto-sensei going to be okay?"

"Of course he is, why would you say that?"

"I just have a bad feeling."

They all walked back to the house and everyone had went to bed. Gaara was in his office still working, while Miyu laid in her bed wide awake. She was still worried and something was bothering her.

**My my my princess your still awake? Isn't it past your bedtime baby?! BAHAHAHAHAHA**

_Leave me be beast, I have to much to worry about. I don't need you bothering me! NOW GO AWAY!_

**Hehehe, I can never leave you! We are one! Besides who else can I talk to?! Hummmmm? Look kid we got off on the wrong foot, My name is Sukaku.**

_I wish not to be your friend! You caused me pain, you told me to kill! How could I ever trust you?_

**HAHAHA, you are your father's daughter! I miss that little sand brat. Did you know that me and your daddy go way back?**

_Enough with your lies beast! _

**Oh but it's true! I use to be one with your father! I was sealed in him when he was born! We had some great times together.**

_Impossible, the beast that was sealed in my father was taken from him. Even if it was true, my father would never seal a beast inside of me!_

**Well kid your right on that one, hehe, but I have my ways.**

_Then how?_

**Simple, I am connected to your father by blood, after the Great War was over that damn group that pulled me from him were all killed. Without them I can't live without a host, they did some mumbo jumbo to me. So my sprit went back to your father but not really.**

_What do you mean?_

**For some reason I was pulled into you. Don't ask me how brat, I don't know. I figured I could control you better, but I guess I was wrong, stupid sand brat.**

_This can't be true, it's impossible! Your lying to me!_

**Fine if you don't believe me why don't you go ask him for yourself? Tell your daddy I said hello BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

And like that the beast had left her. Could it be true? Miyu jumped out of her bed and ran towards her father's office. She had to know, she had to, was the beast just toying with her? Miyu stopped in front of the door and knocked on it softy, she herd her father say come in. She walked in his office, he looked at her and smiled.

"Your up late sweetheart, anything wrong?" he asked.

"No, I was just thinking about a few things."

Miyu stood there for a moment almost too scared to ask him the questions swirling around in her mind.

"Daddy can I ask you something."

"Sure, come here princess."

Gaara held his arms out and Miyu ran to him, he put her on his lap and patted her back.

"What would you like you ask me?"

Miyu gulped.

"Daddy, what was the name of the beast that was sealed inside of you?"

Gaara raised an eyebrow at this question, he hadn't though about Sukaku in years.

"Why would you want to know that?"

"Umm, to get a better understanding of what I might be dealing with." she lied.

Gaara knew she needed to know as much as she could, but her demon was different from his. His father cursed him with Sukaku, he did no such thing to hurt Miyu. She was going to find out one way or another, might as well be him to tell her.

"The name of the beast that was sealed inside me was….Sukaku"

Miyu's eyes grew wide and she started to shake. How could this be possible? How?

**BAHAHAHAHAHA I TOLD YOU! Now tell your daddy I said hiiiiiii**

_SHUT UP!_

Gaara looked at his daughter reaction and begin to worry.

"What is it? What is wrong?!"

Miyu pulled herself together, he couldn't know, not yet.

"I'm sorry daddy! I read a lot on the tailed beast and didn't know that one was sealed in you."

Gaara relaxed a bit.

"Yes, but now he is gone and no longer a problem. All we need to know is what demon is hurting you." he patted her head.

**IT'S ME OLD FRIEND!BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

_SHUT UP!_

"It is late, you need to be in bed."

"Okay."

She jumped off his lap and walked to the door, still in shock over the new information she had. Then she remembered one last thing she had to know, she turned at to Gaara.

"Daddy, I have one more question!"

"Yes?"

"Does Naruto-sensei have nightmares too?"

Gaara shifted at her question, it was true that he did have nightmares but Miyu didn't need to know that. He shouldn't have to lie to her.

"He does…..but for different reasons." Gaara trailed off.

" Why?"

"That is something you are not old enough to know yet."

"Okay, it's just I herd him crying one night."

Gaara just stared at her.

"He kept on saying two names, then he stopped. I though he had fallen sleep but then he said thank you a lot."

"He has had a troubled past and it haunts him."

"It' makes me feel better that Naruto-sensei knows how I feel sometimes. I hope he doesn't have any on his way home."

"Me too sweetheart, me too" Gaara sighed.

"Good Night Daddy."

"Good Night Miyu."

Miyu shut the door than walked back to her room, she laid down on her bed and sighed. How was this possible? How could her father's demon be her own? She was so confused.

**Seeeeeeeee princess! I was right! **

_That does not change anything! I will not befriend you!_

**Face it kid were stuck together, might as well get along. You dad trusted me sometimes, why can't you do the same? Come on, I can help you become stronger!**

_No._

**Come on! I will let you sleep! No more nightmares! I promise! Just be my friend hehehe.**

_I will think upon it._

She blocked out his begging pleas with her, and started to drift away into sleep. She hopes Naruto-sensei was getting a good nights rest.

* * *

><p><em>Naruto was sitting in the training field, where they use to train. He closed his eyes to remember, when he opened them he saw Sakura. She was bloody and mangled. Naruto jumped back.<em>

"_Why didn't you save me? Why didn't you keep your promise? YOU PROMISED ME!" Sakura screamed._

"_I tired! I tried with all my might Sakura! I'm sorry, please forgive me." Naruto cried._

"_You said you would save me, WHY DIDN'T YOU?!"_

_Naruto turned to see Sasuke, his body bleeding out with the kunai still in his gut. They moved closer to Naruto._

"_IT'S YOU FAULT, YOU KILLED US!"_

"_No no no no no! I tried!" he cried._

"_IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"_

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

Naruto woke up screaming, he was sweating, his heart was beating. Within seconds of his scream, four AUBU ninjas swarmed in his tent.

"Hokage-san are you alright?!" one asked.

Naruto still gasping for air rested his head in his hand.

"Yes, I'm fine, just another nightmare, just another nightmare."

"As long as your ok Hokage-sama." another said.

"You guys, just call me Naruto, I know who you all are." Naruto smiled.

The four took off their masks, it was Neji, Kiba, Shino and Lee.

"It's not professional to call our boss by his first name." Shino sighed.

"Yea you moron!" Kiba barked.

Neji just shook his head and put his mask back on. The others followed.

"Please get your youthful rest Hokage-sama!" Lee cheered.

"I will, thanks you guys." Naruto smiled again.

After they all left, Naruto fell back against his pillow. His arms where crossed over his face, he wanted to cry again. They were right, it was his fault, it was all his fault. Naruto closed his eyes almost ready to cry. Then he felt the soft touch, he opened his eyes to see his goddess. He couldn't see her face, every time he tried to get up he couldn't, it was if his body was paralyzed. It bother him that he couldn't see her face but her touch was all he needed.

"My beautiful goddess, you always save me."

She rubbed his head, and wiped his tears away.

"Where are you? Who are you? I need you now, please tell me something." he begged.

She bent down and kissed his forehead.

"_Soon"_ she whispered.

Naruto blinked for a second, and she was gone. He looked around his tent, nothing, he was alone. He turned on his side and balled up. She said soon, all he had to do was wait for her, he didn't care how long. If he had to wait a hundred year he could, anything for her. Soon she would be in his arms…..soon.

* * *

><p>Ahhhh hey fans, bet you all wanna kill me about now. I'm sorry for the looooonnnnng wait! But I still love you guys and you still love me right? Right? Hehehehehe anywho, I still love reviews and your e-mails. Until next time! See you next chapter!<p>

-xnnyfanx


End file.
